Movies & Magic
by tlkin2much
Summary: Team Austin are off to L.A but after things begin to slowly fall apart, especially with his feelings for Ally, Austin just wishes for a fresh start. The moral is 'be careful what you wish for' Based on '13 Going on 30'. Mostly Auslly but a little Trez too. R&R! Need at least 12 reviews for an update :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys, this is my first Austin and Ally Fanfic. I've only recently gotten into the show and I absolutely adore the chemistry between them. This is only going to be a short fanfic depending on the amounts of reviews and followers I receive. This is going to be mainly an auslly fanfic and it's going to be based around the movie '13 going on 30'. This is set just before Campers and Complications.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**ALLY'S POV:**

'Here you go!' I said handing the customer their guitar.

'Guess who got a job at the old fashioned sweet shop!' Trish said casually walking into Sonic boom wearing a bright pink headband with candy swirls stuck on the top.

'How are those not stuck in your hair?' I asked pointing to them.

'What do you mean? I-' She stopped short as she began tugging at it.

'Uh oh!' She said turning away and frantically yanking at the headband. I rolled my eyes turning my attention away from her. That didn't take very long.

'Austin!' I screamed yanking the remaining glob of banana out of his hand.

'What?' He asked with a mouthful of banana crammed into his mouth.

'NO EATING IN THE SHOP!' Raising my hands in surrender. After over a year Austin and Dez still found ways to go against my persistent set rules. It honestly wasn't that hard to follow.

1) No eating in the shop.

2) No playing the stores instruments without permission from staff

3) No vandalism in any shape or form and finally

4) Never ever touch my book.

Each four of these rules were something the both of them had managed to appose within the first day of knowing them. It's obvious within a year and a half some things don't change. It was weird though, although things hadn't changed a lot had too.

Even though I suffer terrible stage fright over the last few months Austin has slowly helped me get better. These days I find myself taking a lot more risks then I would have before I met the two boys and surprisingly I finally have more then one friend, which is a record since I met Trish in kindergarten.

I keep finding this nagging feeling that I'm going to wake up one morning and its all going to be gone, back to the way Ally Dawson lived before Team Austin. It might sound stupid but everyday recently I've found myself writing in my songbook more and more that I had this feeling it was all going to end.

'I'm sorry Als.' Austin said flashing me a pout.

'You know the rules Austin!' I told him pointing to the sign.

'Huh. I've never noticed that before.' Austin whispered staring at the sign. I just rolled my eyes and went to finish my book.

'I can't get it off!' Yelled Trish with not only her head to her headband but now her hand too. Dez just sat and watched amused by it all before bending down to lick the top of her head.

'Did you just lick me!' Trish screamed in outrage.

'Is that strawberry flavour?' Asked Dez liking his lips.

'Anyway….Trish didn't you call us here for a Team Austin meeting?'

'Yes but you know I've been a bit preoccupied.' Said Trish who was glancing at her headband.

'Go on Trish.' I said shooting Dez a look.

'I booked Austin a new gig.' She said causing all three of the others attention to focus on her. 'And it's not in Miami!'

'Where? Where? Where?' Demanded Austin running up to her.

'Hold your horses boy! This is Mama's space!' She said pushing him away. I couldn't help suppress a grin as he jumped up and down.

'Well your absolutely amazing manager just got you a gig in none-other then L.A and-' She was cut off by both Austin and I smothering her tiny figure in a big hug. Dez suddenly surprised us from behind by spreading his arms around all three if us and moving us up and down as he jumped.

'Group hug!' He yelled, closing his eyes.

'Wait…' He said jumping back. 'Why are we so excited to go to Larry's Arcade?'

I looked over to him with a smile.

'No you big goofball,' I said scrunching up his hair on my tippy toes. 'We're going to Los Angeles.'

'Aww man.' He said disappointed.

'How are you disappointed?' Trish shrieked while yanking her hand around.

'Dude, we're going to California!' Austin said grinning.

'No we're not we're going to some place called Los Angeles.' Dez said defeated. 'Don't you ever listen, Austin?'

'L.A's in California.' Austin explained glaring at him.

Dez grinned and they both did their signature handshake. 'What up!'

Boys, I thought.

'Yes!' Trish exclaimed who had finally managed to pull the headband off of her head, not without a few strands of hair being pulled along with it. 'Stupid damn candy.' She muttered and I couldn't help but chuckle.

'Ally!' Austin yelled pulling me into a hug. Being so close to him literally mad my head spin around.

It was crazy to think only a week ago Austin had been my best friend and I could never see him as anything else but since the practice date for Kira I realised I'd been lying to myself the whole time.

'Yeah um…yeah…haha.' I pulled away flustered. Austin shoved his hands in his pocket also feeling the awkward tension in the air between us. It never lasted long but while it was there I couldn't help but wish for a distraction, which luckily came in the form of Trish.

'And! 'We're going for a whole two weeks. Jimmy wants us to shoot our new music video there for a new song.' Two weeks in L.A? Woah, was all I could think.

'Yes!' I said starting to dance. Austin just looked at me as I flung my arms about in a way that I hoped could be classified as dancing. It wasn't a secret that I was terrible at it. Austin had attempted to teach me on more then one occasion and I can still remember when I continuously stood on his feet while we slow danced at Trish's party. My bad dancing did help me get me a good advantage towards Dallas though. Our relationship was still a complete mystery. After he admitted he liked me nearly a month ago I hadn't heard anything since and now all these weird feelings for Austin…my love life was honestly a complete mystery, especially to me.

'We'll need to write a new song!' Trish said moving her hand slowly towards my songbook that was left on the table.

'NEVER TOUCH MY BOOK!' I screamed yanking it away. The last time someone had touched it, things had gotten a little…messy, I thought recounting the events of when Austin thought I had a crush on him. I started to think of how he'd react now that I might even possibly really do have a crush on him. Would he push me away? Would he end our friendship? Would he kiss-

'Ally! Ally!' Austin said waving his hands in front of my face.

'What?' I asked looking around.

'You zoned out again.' He chuckled reaching for my hand.

'Yes, we need to write a song!' Trish exclaimed pushing us both up the stairs of sonic boom.

'You mean Austin and I need to write a new song.' I corrected resting my arm on Trish's shoulder.

'Well…yeah but you know I'll help as usual.'

'When have you ever helped us write a song?' Austin asked her.

Trish looked at her watch. 'Oh look at the time. Must be getting back to work. Cya.' She said speeding out of the store without a second glance.

'Trish is going to actually work?' Dez asked from down the stairs looking at the doorway to Sonic Boom.

I shook my head at him, raising my eyebrows so he got the message. But of course, he didn't. It was Dez after all.

'Ooh Sandy's squirrels is having a sale!' Dez said skipping out of the shop.

'So we're going to L.A with the hizz-ay.' I cried punching Austin lightly in the arm. 'It feels like a perfect world.

'Just no Als. In a perfect world you would never do that again' **(AN: Clubs and Quincarenas) **He laughed throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me into the practice room despite my demands to let me down. He finally did dropping me onto one of the beanbags in the room causing me to shoot a glare at him. '

What? You told me to let you down.' He joked. I huffed at him before getting up and sitting down at the piano.

'Dez is such a kid.' Austin said, looking up from a text shaking his head as he walked over to me. 'Ooh cookies!' He exclaimed grabbing one leaving chocolate stains on his face.

'Sure, Dez is the kid.' I joked rolling my eyes.

It took all night but by the time morning came Austin and I had finished our song. We had left over Chinese boxes piled around the piano and empty chocolate wrappers covering the floor. It had been worth it though. I was almost positive that this song was going to be a huge hit.

'Want to go through it one more time?' I asked Austin who was fiddling around in the fridge. He pulled his head out of the refrigerator doorway, a mouthful of corndogs. I rolled my eyes. Typical Austin.

'Sure!' He managed, piling the remaining food into his mouth. Spying the empty shelves of the fridge I mentally added a note to add grocery shopping to the 'to-do-list' for the day.

_Hey! Where's the drums?_

_Ooh girl you're shining_

_Like a 5th avenue diamond_

_And they don't make you like they used to_

_You're never going out of style_

_Ooh pretty baby_

_This world might've gone crazy_

_The way you saved me._

_Who could blame me_

_When I just wanna make you smile?_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you,_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Four dozen of roses_

_Anything for you to notice_

_All the way to serenade you_

_Doing it Sinatra style_

_Ima pick you up in a Cadillac_

_Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back_

_Keep it real to real in the way I feel_

_I could walk you down the aisle_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)_

_Out of my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_One of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're class and baby you're sick_

_I never met a girl like you ever til we met_

_A star in the 40's, centrefold in the 50's_

_Got me tripping out like the sixties_

_Hippies Queen of the discotheque_

_A 70's dream and an 80's best_

_Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massey*_

_Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)_

_Out of my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_**(An: Song is Classic by MKTO)**_

My hands stopped playing as Austin finished singing the last lyric. Was it stupid to hope that maybe, just possibly there was more then just lyrics behind this song we had both written or was I just confusing myself even more. I knew it was probably the latter. He had Kira now.

'This is definitely the best song we've written so far!' Austin said attempting to high five me. I smiled up at him before spinning round in a daze, my skirt flowing around my body.

'Honey?' I heard, pulling me out of a trance.

'We're up in the practice room, Dad!' Calling down, my eyes meeting Austin's. He didn't quite to see there. His eyes were unfocused as if lost in thought and I thought better then to question him. Whatever was concerning him, he'd tell me when he was ready. That's what best friends were for, right?

'Ally, Jimmy Starr called.' Dad said entering the room.

'About L.A?' He nodded. 'And I gave him permission for you to go.' He said smiling and pulling me into a hug. Oh my gosh; this was really happening. It wasn't my first trip out of Miami but going to L.A had always been a dream of mine. I felt like it was the place that started it all. That started music and I had the opportunity to make it play in my power.

'I can't believe we're going to L.A!' flinging my arms from Dad to Austin who comfortably wrapped his arms around my neck. Our eyes met, only this time Austin was focused. He was focused on me and I couldn't help but melt under his gaze. It took moments before I realised how close we were, our faces mere millimetres away. If it hadn't been for my Dad coughing to get our attention I probably wouldn't of pulled away before doing something I was definitely positive I wasn't ready for.

'Crap!' I exclaimed slapping my hand to my forehead after we both pulled away. Dad left the room muttering something about checking the accounts for the store but not before handing me a list of chores. Wow, thanks Dad, I thought sarcastically.

'What is it?' Austin asked referring to my sudden outburst.

'I have to tell Dallas about L.A!' Austin flinched, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

'What's wrong?' I asked too late. His hands had already fallen back to his said and the typical Austin grin fell back onto his face.

'What do you mean?' Austin asked blowing me off.

'You just flinched when I said I had to tell Dallas,' I crossed my arms. 'Why?'

'Ally…' He started grabbing my hand and pulling me closer; looking to the floor I could feel his hot breath against my face even though he wasn't quite looking at me. 'Ally-' He repeated playing with his hands but before he could say anything else was interrupted by Dez sprinting into the room with a lobster stuck to his neck. Well, at least it wasn't another starfish, right?

The rest of the day I wondered about what Austin was going to say and why he was so nervous. Did Dallas do something to him? Did _I _do something wrong?

It took hours to get the lobster to release it's clutch on Dez's back, it's hand had been stuck and pulling on a great amount of his hair and Trish couldn't refrain from laughing at the sudden bald patch at the back of his neck. By the time it had all been fixed the attempted conversation was forgotten and after several attempts it seemed obvious that Austin wanted to keep it that way and wasn't willing to admit what really nearly happened.

I didn't let myself dwell on Austin too much after that. I needed to see Dallas before our flight left on Sunday and I wasn't planning on leaving it to last minute. As much as I was excited to tell him what was going on I was even more desperate to find where we stood as a couple. Were we even classified as that? 'I guess I'll soon find out.' I whispered facing the entrance of the local library where he worked.

'Dallas!' I yelled running into the library earning several frantic shushes from several people, each one of them pointing at the sign above them that read 'please be quiet.'. 'Oops,' I flushed waving my hand in an apology. 'So this is how Austin and Dez always feel, huh.' I thought to myself. I searched for Dallas to find him hidden behind the libraries resource desk mindlessly scanning barcodes and books. I really did need to apologise a bit more about firing him and getting him stuck here.

'H…h…hi,' I stuttered. God Ally, I thought you were over this? My hand instinctively pulled my hair to my mouth, gently chewing on it.

Then Dallas looked up at me with a small smile. I forced myself to throw my hair out of my mouth and stood there awkwardly looking down at him.

'Hey Ally!' He grinned up at me and pulling himself up to a stand. His brown locks falling into his face as he stood up. _He's so cute_, I thought dreamily.

'Haha thanks Ally.' I raised my eyebrows at him before realising I must of said it aloud. Crap. I burst out laughing randomly. Wow smooth move Allyson, I kicked myself.  
_Okay Ally, now think of something intelligent to say._

'Did you know this library was originally established in 1943 bur rebuilt after it was set on fire in 1992!' Seriously Ally? I closed my eyes praying for a do over.

'Cool…' Dallas replied scratching his head. _Seriously, Ally? _First saying he's cute and now a stupid fact about the local library?

Dallas continued to look at me and I could feel myself flushing from embarrassment. _He thinks you're a total dork! You've completely screwed it!_

'You'll never guess what!' I exclaimed grabbing his hands and probably squashing them for dear life. Great, another thing I had apologise for. 'I'm going to L.A!'

He pulled his hands away from mine, frowning. 'W-What?'

'I'm going to L.A?' I looked at him completely caught off guard. This was not the reaction I was expecting. Okay so what I expected wasn't really realistic either. I doubted he wanted to get down on one knee and propose to me just because I was going to L.A for a bit.

'You-You're moving?' He whispered.

'Oh no! No! No!' I smiled carefully stepping around some books on the floor to get closer to him. 'You've got it wrong. I'm just going for two weeks.'

'Really?' He grinned and I was completely taken by surprise as he pulled me in for a hug. He'd never hugged me before. Maybe 'Dorky Ally' was getting a couple of things right. 'When do you leave?' He asked pulling away.

'Tomorrow morning. I'm so excited!'

'Well, I get off now.' He said looking at his watch. 'Wanna catch the latest Zalien film?'

'It's ' do you _want to'_, 'wanna isn't correct grammar.' I corrected and then mentally slapped myself. He just asked you out dumbass and you say something like that. Nice one Ally!

'But I'd love to.' I said quickly grabbing his hand. Luckily I bit my lip before I ruined it again by insulting horror movies. I was going on a date with Dallas who I'd had a crush on for almost a year. That was what I wanted…right?

**AN: That's Chapter one! Woooooh **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2! Wahoooo. Thanks for all your support so far. Need at least 6 reviews for an update :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally :'(**

******QueenC1: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) **

**AUSTIN'S POV:**

'Dallas? She's going on a date with _him_?' I complained. Dez nodded his head resting his hand on my shoulder.

'I understand.'

'You have no idea what I've been talking about for the last twenty minutes, have you?' I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

'I understand.' He repeated not even looking at me, his gaze too focused on the big cheese statue of George Washington in the new gourmet shop that opened just across the road from Sonic Boom.

'Dez!' I screamed, waving my hands frantically in front of his face.

'What?' He asked looking around and finally turning to face me. 'Oh hey Austin! When did you get here?' I rolled my eyes getting ready to leave before being stopped by Dez.

'Oh hey is that Ally on a date with Dallas? Hey Ally!' He grinned.

'Dez! They can't see you!'

'Why not?' Dez asked confused.

'Just because!' I whispered frantically through gritted teeth. 'Now hide.'

'Okay. Okay.' I watched behind mini's menu watching as Dez ran away and had to flinch as he ran away in the direction of Ally.

'Ally, can I hide behind you?' He asked her as he did behind both her and Dallas.

'Dammit.' I cursed running up to where they were.

'Hey Ally, fancy seeing you here.' I grinned at her.

'Hey Austin!' She smiled. 'Can you please tell me why Dez is creeping behind me.'

'Ugh…We were just playing hide n seek, weren't we Dez?'

Dez crept out of his hiding place and looked at Austin lopsided. 'We were?'

'Yes Dez we were. Now we should leave these two to their….' I looked at both Ally and Dallas who were smiling and giggling like they were completely oblivious to us being there. 'Date.' I said through gritted teeth before dragging Dez into the opposite direction.

'They are so cute. I just love romances.' Dez said still watching Ally and Dallas with his head resting against his arms.

'Hmm.'

'Almost as cute as Mrs. And Mr. Caterpillar!' He declared, holding up the two caterpillars he'd found earlier in the park.

'Seriously!' I glared at him before walking away. I knew I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on Dez but seeing Ally and Dallas together had for some reason completely dissolved any possible good mood.

'Someones a bit of a Mr. Grumpy pants.' I heard Dez say; talking to Mr. Catepillar.

I just continued walking. I was obviously over reacting. So Ally was out on a date with a guy she's liked for ages. I had been the one listening to her for the last year as she told me how much she wished he'd notice her. I should have been completely happy.

'Gosh Austin! Stop being a pain in Ally's pickles!' I said to myself, walking up the twirled pathway to my house.

'Austin, yo dude!' I spun around to see my neighbour's son. He was around our age, slightly younger but since they had moved in the last Winter I'd been hanging out with him a bit when I wasn't with Team Austin.

'Yo Chez.' I greeted, giving him a small fist bump.

'You okay man?'

'Yeah,' I nodded. 'Bad mood I guess.' I said shrugging.

'Well, that's no good. Up for a video game session?'

'Can't. I've gotta go pack.' He raised his eyebrows. 'I'm going to L.A in the morning.'

'Sweet!' He exclaimed with a high five. 'Is Ally and that going with you?'

'Yeah,' I nodded. 'Can't do it without my team.'

'So… sharing a room with Ally-gator?' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'Ally and I are just friends.' I assured.

'You just keep telling yourself that, dude.' He said with a wink before turning around and sprinting off back to his house.

'Is that so hard to believe?' I asked myself.

To be honest I had no idea why I wasn't suddenly okay with Dallas and Ally. It had been me who only months before gave Ally dancing lessons so she could get to this very position. Yet, now that she was I wanted to suddenly make sure he's at least 100 metres away from her. I really did need to lay off those chicken potpies. Obviously it was doing something to my head.

'I'm a teenager…' I mumbled as if that was the answer that solved everything.

'Moon's Mattress Kingdom where you're treated like royalty!' Was the first thing I heard as I opened the front door.

'Not another stupid ad.' I groaned. I really wasn't up for it in any sense.

I pushed the door closed as quietly as possible, tiptoeing to the stairs.

'Austin honey, is that you?' Mum called from the living room.

'Ooh honey this is great. Austin can be in our new ad!' I heard my Mum gush as I heard her get up from the couch.

'Yeah! I was just coming to get my guitar. I'm going over to Dez's!' I lied. Sprinting up to my room to get my closest guitar and sprinting back put without a second glance towards my parents.

I stopped running as I neared the entrance of the local mall.

'No Dallas in L.A.' I whispered to myself pulling out the leaflet Trish had handed to each of us.

'Austin!' I spun around to see Trish rushing towards me. 'Where's Ally?'

'She's with _Dallas_.' I replied. She looked at me funny but I just ignored it.

Luckily she shrugged it off. 'Oh well. Guess I'll just tell you then.'

'Tell me what?' I asked.

'You my little money making pop star,' she started, smirking at me. 'Have been asked to perform at the premiere for the new Zaliens film.'

'Awesome!' I screamed. 'Wait haven't they just release a new Zaliens film?' I asked.

'What Zaliens 17? That ones at least two months old!' She answered as if that solved everything.

'Awesome then!'

'Um yeah…but…' Oh no, not a but. But's with Trish was never ever good. 'They read your latest blog.

'So?'

'So. They want you to do a duet…. With Ally.'

'What?' I freaked. Ally would never perform in front of a crowd, especially a crowd that big. 'Have you told them she has stage fright?' I asked.

'Of course but they want the both of you or none of you.' Wow, I thought, today was just going _amazing_.

'How do they know she can sing?' I asked.

'Well… I might of sort of I dunno…told them. Maybe'

'Trish!'

'It was an aciident! They said they were looking for a new duet and I just kinda said it.'

'I guess we'll sort it out when it comes to is. We have other stuff we need to sort out first.'

'Like what?' She asked raising her eyebrow.

'Like Ally is probably sucking on the face of Dallas right now!' S

'So?'

'So…I don't know.' I whispered in defeat. 'I think I'm just tired.'

'Well go home and rest pop star we have an early start tomorrow.' I nodded. 'Anything you want me to get from the shop?' She asked before walking away.

'Ooh! Ooh! Get me a colouring book!' Trish nodded about to walk away. 'Ooh and don't forget some colouring pencils!' I shouted.

'Fine!' She called back, walking away and flicking her curly dark hair behind her ear.

'Maybe she isn't such a bad manager.' I grinned.

'Ally, you look so beautiful.' I spun around to see Dallas and Ally, walking hand in hand. Why was I so affected by this? Wasn't it jus last week I was imagining doing that to Kira, Jimmy Starr's daughter? The only reason I wasn't with her was because of her stupid idea that Ally and I had something going on. Stupid, _right_?

I stood glaring at Dallas and Ally. They were walking by the main water fountain in the local mall.

'Hey guys!' I called out before I could stop myself.

'Austin! Where'd you run off to earlier?' Ally smiled walking towards me and pulling herself in for a short hug. In matters though she was back twirling around in Dallas's arms. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how unexperienced he was. The way his fingers were shaking as they grazed Ally's arms and his awkwardness in the way he held her. She deserved someone better, I realised.

'Be careful Dallas, you continue shaking like that and your fingers will fall off.' I sneered.

'Austin!' Ally glared.

'I'm sorry that was uncalled for.' I said sliding my fingers through my hair. 'I'm in a bad mood, sorry.'

'Well after my dates finished. We can go grab pancaked to cheer you up.' Ally said giving me a small smile.

'I'd like that.'

'Uch-hm!' Dallas coughed. 'I didn't know we were going to finish this date anytime soon.' He said, glancing at me before turning to Ally.

'We've just spent nearly five hours together Dallas.' She giggled.

'Yeah and we have to actually head off soon…' Ally spun around to look at me.

'We do?'

'My brain ransacked for an excuse they both looked at me. 'Trish just called a Team Austin meeting in the practice room?' I lied.

'Now?' Umm…

'In about half an hour. We should probably head off now so we aren't late.'

'Austin?' She said, pointing directly in front of her. 'Sonic Boom's right there. It doesn't take half an hour.' Stupid, I cursed mentally slapping myself.

'Umm…yeah but you know it's never too late to be early.' Wow, way to go Austin. Why don't you just stamp desperate on your forehead?

'Okay…' Ally spun around to Dallas, purposely kissing him on the cheek. 'I guess I'm needed.' Dallas looked slightly uncomfortable from Ally's forwardness, his face blushing bright red. What the heck was he going to do when a girl actually kissed him? To be honest, I was surprised that Ally did something like that without throwing up or dancing all goofy like she typically did. It wasn't unknown that her only kiss was her seventh grade boyfriend who now went by the nickname 'Freckled Fred'. Maybe I was teaching her a few things?

'I..I had fun.' Dallas managed. 'Maybe do this when you get back from L.A.' I couldn't help but smirk at the fact I didn't have to see his face for two weeks. Maybe I could find someone better to hook Ally up with within that time. It was L.A! Anything could happen.

'C'mon Ally.' I said pulling her towards the shop. I couldn't refrain myself from calling as I walked away, 'Bye Lover Boy.' It took everything not to burst out laughing as his face tuned red.

'Austin,' Ally started smacking my arm lightly. 'Just because you're so used to talking to girls.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked, stopping short.

'No!' I grabbed her arm. 'Tell me.'

'It's just your making fun of Dallas!' She exclaimed throwing up her arm. 'Just because he's not as experienced as you.'

'So you're calling me a player?' I gritted me teeth peeved off.

'Did I say that?' She asked giving me a pointed look. 'What the heck is your problem anyway?' She asked crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest.

'Your boyfriend!' Ally glared at my outburst.

'What has Dallas every done to you?'

'You deserve better, Ally.' I whispered. Her eyes widened in shock.

'Austin, I really like Dallas.' She admitted.

'I know.' I said in defeat. 'I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today.'

'That's not an excuse.' She said pointedly but she came over and hugged me anyway.

'What are we going to do for another ten minutes?' She asked looking at her watch.

'Actually, there is no meeting.' I cringed. 'I just made it up.' I kept my eyes closed, to scared to open them and see Ally's disappointed look, I hated when she was disappointed in me, but instead I felt her hands grab mine. My eyes opened in shock.

'Your not mad?' I asked baffled.

She nodded her head. 'Yes, I am.' I could feel my smile fad of my face. 'But!' I looked up at her. 'I already knew that was a lie. We're both terrible liars, Austin.' She smiled. 'And, I really didn't want to go watch a horror movie marathon at his house.' She admitted.

'Used it to your advantage then?' I smirked. Ally hated horror movies. After she had fallen asleep in the marathon I took her to, I realised it was probably best not to go to another one. That, and we were kicked out the cinema for smuggling in a goose- a really long story.

'Yeah.' She agreed. 'But don't tell anyone.'

'Your secrets safe with me Als.' I laughed.

'Want to go write a song?' She asked already heading upstairs. She knew my answer before even asking.

'Of course!'

'Want to run through it one more time?' I asked her as she finished writing out the final copy of the song. Her hands were tapping away at the piano.

'Sure, let's try it with the guitar.' She agreed.

I stood up, pulling the guitar over my head. As soon as my hand strummed the first not I could feel the familiar energy buzz through my veins I got every time I performed.

'I'm better

So much better now

I see the light, touch the light,

We're together now

I'm better

So much better now

Look to the skies, give me life

We're together now

We've only just begun

Hypnotized by drums

Until forever comes

You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come

We refused to run

We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

Can't see it coming

And we'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never

I'm never down

Lying here, staring up

And you're looking down

I'm never

I'm never down

Live forever, forever

With you around

We've only just begun

Hypnotized by drums

Until forever comes

You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come

We refused to run

We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun'

Austin pointed at Ally giving her a wink as she continued hitting the keys of the piano along with the lyrics.

'When the daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

Can't see it coming

And we'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

Can't see it coming

And we'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun'

My hand fell on the guitar with a stop. The lyrics still pounding in my head and I couldn't wait to perform it in front of the crowd in L.A. It was destined to be is next big hit by far.

**(AN: Chasing the Sun by The Wanted)**

'I swear the songs keep getting better each time we write them!' Ally exclaimed, running up and throwing her arms around him.

'Two new songs for Jimmy.' I laughed, hugging her back. 'He will be proud.'

'Guys!' Dez screamed running through the door.

'Dez!' Trish cursed, running after him before abruptly stopping eyeing Ally and I, both still in the mist of a hug. We both flung apart as soon as she cleared her voice.

'Sorry for interrupting.' Trish said, wiggling her eyebrows.

'You weren't interrupting anything.' Ally said quickly. I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at that but it was nothing, wasn't it? Just two good friends hugging, right? So why did Ally's statement feel so wrong to me.

'Was it, Austin?' Trish asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

'Of course!' I rushed, looking for a new conversation starter. 'We wrote a new song!'

'But I thought you already wrote a song for Jimmy?' Trish asked.

'We did.' Ally agreed. 'But I don't know, after my date with Dallas I had so much inspiration!' She exclaimed.

The song…the song was about Dallas? Suddenly it wasn't as great as it was an hour ago.

'I thought it was about us.' I asked Ally

'It's a love song, Austin.' She answered.

'Doesn't have to be.' I said pulling out the lyrics and reading them over. 'But whatever, suddenly this song doesn't seem as good.'

I stalked out of the practice room without another word. Since when were my songs about Ally's love life? It was meant to be a partnership, her writing songs for me. Not love songs for her good for nothing boyfriend!

I kicked at the pebbles on the ground, hearing someone running up after me.

'Leave me alone Ally!' I aid bitterly. 'I'm not in the mood.'

'My names now Ally?' Dez's familiar voice asked. I spun around to see him scratch his head and ready to turn away.

'No Dez!' I stopped him. 'I thought you were Ally.'

'So I'm still Dez?' He asked.

'Yes.' I nodded, reassuring him. 'You're still Dez.'

'I don't want to go home.' I said as I saw my house in the near distance.

'Well it's only 9:30 am.' Dez said looking at his watch. I couldn't help but laugh. 'Um..Dez you have it the wrong was round.' I said pulling the watch off his wrist and readjusting it. 'It's quarter to six.' He blinked at me.

'So? That's still too early to go home.'

'P.M' I clarified.

'Crapidoodles! I was meant to meet Mum at the hairdressers at 3.' I rolled my eyes. 'I'm as dead as a squirrel in the middle of Saudi Arabia!' He began to run off. 'Bye!' He called over his shoulder that I couldn't help but notice had a big dollop of whipped cream on it.

'He'd soon realise.' I mumbled although it was Dez, no one ever knew with him.

I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder back to Ally and Dallas. Why was I so angry at the thought of them?

'You're jealous.' Someone answered my thoughts and there stood behind me was a familiar Latina girl.

'Trish how did you-'

'Guess who got a job at Phil's Psychic Hotline!' I couldn't help but smirk.

'I'm not even going to bother asking what happened to your last job.'

'It's actually a really interesting story.'

'You got fired?' I asked,

'Okay…maybe it's not that interesting.' I suddenly remember what she had said to start this whole conversation.

'What do you mean I'm jealous?' I huffed. Austin Moon did not do jealousy.

'You're jealous of Dallas.' She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I am not jealous of that bozo!' I denied, eyeing her.

'Deni-al!' She grinned as I stuck my tongue out at her.

'I am not in denial!' I lashed.

'Then why does your voice keep going high when you deny it?' She raised her eyebrow.

'It does not!' I couldn't help but flush as my voice squeaked undeniably on the last word.

'See.' She laughed.

'Why would I be jealous?' I challenged.

'Because you like Ally, duh!' I suddenly burst out laughing.

'You,' Chuckle. 'Think,' Chuckle. 'I,' Chuckle. 'Like.' Chuckle. 'Ally.' I laughed hysterically.

'Yes I do.' She smirked walking away. 'Oh and Austin,' She started, looking over her shoulder. 'Hysterical laughing is the next step to denial.' Sending a wink my way before trotting off in the direction of the mall.

'She wasn't right, was she? I laughed again rolling my eyes. 'No way.'

**AN: That's Chapter 2. Next Chap is L.A :D Need to hit 12 reviews for**** an update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow I was really happy with the response on my last Chapter. There was something crazy like 12 reviews and now I have 8 favourites and 17 followers. That's awesome ****. Remember all reviews are going to get a response shout out on the following chapter so review guys! Your opinion means the absolute world to me **** let's see if we can get to 30 reviews by the next chapter. ;)**

**Sneezing Turtle: The genre has been changed as your requested and is now romance & humour. I'm glad u saw the humour in it. I'm trying to re-enact the feel of an Austin & Ally episode. And I know I've seen the finale. I bawled like a baby **

**Guest: In response to 'cool story'- Thanks **

**Guest: 'In response to 'it's like watching an episode'- That's the idea. I'm trying hard for it to work so I'm glad u thought so **** Your review made my day!**

**Guest: In response to 'It was good. Hope you update soon' I have **** and I'm glad you thought it was good**

**Austinandallyxox: Thank you for you reviews! They made me smile **

**R5fordays: Thank you so much for appreciating my story. I'm glad you understand and took your time to review **** Hope u keep enjoying my story**

**Band-Nerd1013: My writing styles perfect? Wow. Thank you! **** That's so nice. I'm glad it made you feel like you were watching an episode. I feel like there are so many OC fan fictions that I really wanted to do an in character one.**

** 90: Dayuuum I like your profile pic ;) Love me some shirtless Ross. I hope I updated quick enough for you! **** Thanks so much for your support!**

**Queen1C: Thanks so much for your continued support :D xox**

**(sorry if I missed you. Now onto the story!)**

**Yaaay Chaper 3! And off to L.A we go. Wahooooo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally ****. If I did there would be a lot more Auslly.**

**Ally's POV:**

'Ally! Ally! Ally!' Austin kept trying. I had been ignoring him since his outburst yesterday afternoon at the shop. I knew I'd cave in eventually but even Trish was pretty proud of how long I had lasted so far. I even convinced myself to throw out the pickle basket I had received late last night as an apology from him. Well, I might have had one or two to snack on but I did chuck away most of them. What Trish didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? I'd obviously been hanging out with Austin for too long.

It wasn't that I was exactly angry at Austin, I was never one to stay angry at him for very long but I was utterly confused

Maybe that was the probably, Austin and I were so used to doing everything together that it feels weird doing something without him. Maybe that was why I felt so weird when I saw him on my date with Dallas yesterday and when he suddenly took off.

It was just past six in the morning and majority of us were all set to head to the airport. I say majority of us as Trish, who was impatiently tapping her foot against the rocky pavement just outside of Sonic Boom, had mistakenly left one of her most needed suitcases at home. Apparently it was the one with all her hair products in it and I quote 'her hair could never survive without it.' Luckily Dez had offered to run back to her place to get it thanks to the rational fear of her continuous whining and moodiness that we'd have to survive two weeks with.

As we waited for Dez to get back and I tried my best to ignore Austin's attempts to apologize I couldn't help but think back to the conversation I had with Trish late last night. I'd told her about Austin's outburst during my date with Dallas and Trish being Trish took the opportunity to go on her rampage about how Austin was jealous. That was utterly ridiculous though. I'd seen the way Kira and Austin looked at each other; they were so in love it was impossible for Austin to even look at another girl, especially me. It seemed quite obvious that my feelings for Austin were never going to be returned but I was okay with that. I had Dallas now and I did everything to reassure Trish that I was happy with that.

'Ally!' Austin shouted.

'Shut! Up!' Trish yelled at him and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Austin's shocked face. Not many people shouted at Austin Moon but when they did it was pretty hilarious. Especially whilst Trish was staring at him in a way that I'd feel extremely uncomfortable in.

'It's only six in the frickin' morning and I don't need you giving me a headache!' She screamed.

'Huh,' Austin said, lost in thought. 'So that's why you always skip the first two periods of school.'

'What was that moon?' Trish asked rhetorically, glaring at him again.

'Nothing!' Austin squeeked running behind me.

'Nuh uh you got yourself into this and I'm still upset with you mister!' I pointed out, moving out of the way to leave the two to battle it out between themselves.

'Ally!' Someone called out.

'D…dalllas?' I stuttered as the familiar boy ran up to us with a big smile on our face,

'Ally,' He grinned shaking his brown hair out of his face. 'Do ya mind if I steal you away for a couple of minutes?' He said grabbing my hand. I looked back at my friends.

'Go, go!' Trish pushed while Austin stood back with his foot leaning against the wall completely expressionless. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that there wasn't even a glimmer of anything. Trish had definitely been wrong about Austin being jealous. He just didn't care.

'Okay.' I grinned letting Dallas pull me into Sonic Boom.

'Hi,' I whispered nervously.

'Hi.' He breathed back. 'Ally,' He started. 'I really, really like you.'

'I really like you too Dallas.' I grinned.

'_Lies!' _Something bellowed and I looked around to find where it was coming from.

'What?' I exclaimed aloud.

'Ally, are you okay?' Dallas asked taking my hand in his.

'_You like Austin not Dallas!' _The voice said and it appeared Dallas was completely oblivious to what was going on.

'It's time to move on!' I thought realising the battle was between myself. I was half expecting to see a mini me on my shoulder like they do in the movies.

'_Whatever you just don't want to admit that your feelings for Austin are a lot stronger then you let on.'_

_Wha-_

'Ally,' Dallas interrupted my thoughts. 'I think I lost you for a second.' He chuckled.

**(AN: bit disappointed with how the internal thought bit turned out. Let me know what you think.)**

'Sorry.' I apologised. 'I get lost in thought.'

'I know.' He chuckled.

'Where were we?' I asked.

'I was wondering if I could try something I didn't have the guts to do yesterday?' It wasn't really a question and I didn't quite realise what he meant until he leant forward and quickly pressed his lips to mine.

Oh my gosh I'm kissing Dallas, I thought. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and when I opened them a few seconds later all I could see was familiar blonde hair and the boyish grin of Austin Mon.

'What?' I freaked stepping away with a blink only to find the blonde mop of hair back to the familiar brown of Dallas'.

'Better not to get carried away.' I told him my mind completely elsewhere though.

'Ally-' He started.

'Dallas,' I interrupted. 'It's best if you go. We have to leave soon. Your parents are probably wondering where you are.'

'Okay,' Dallas agreed looking a bit defeated.

'Cya.' I whispered.

'I'll see you when you get back Ally.' Dallas said turning to walk away before turning back and planting a small kiss on my lips.

'Bye.' I croaked touching my finger to my lips.

Why does it feel so wrong?

**AUSTIN'S POV:**

I watched Dallas leave with a smug smile on his face and I couldn't help but wonder what the heck he was so happy with himself for.

'Ahhhh you guys kissed!' Trish screamed suddenly as everything clicked into place.

I spun around to stare at both Trish and Ally who were both giggling in the corner while we were continuing to wait for Dez.

I looked around for a distraction. I didn't need to hear anymore though I still wasn't sure why it bothered me so much. Ally deserved to be happy and she was bound to get a boyfriend sooner than later. I saw exactly what every other guy did when they look at Ally and I certainly wasn't disappointed.

'WHERE THE HECK IS DEZ WITH MY CASE?' The small Latina screamed.

'I'm here! I'm here!' The tall familiar red head rambled as he clumsily ran towards the group, carrying a bright pink case on his back.

'Thank gosh.' I said, already piling into the car along with Trish's other seven cases. Distraction found, thank you Dez! It was an absolute wonder how she was going to get away with carrying that much luggage with her. She'd even packed a spare suitcase for the shopping she was bound to bring back.

'Dude the colour suits you.' I joked as I watched him pile the pink suitcase in the back.

'Ahhh thanks Austin.' He smiled. I rolled my eyes as I figured out eh thought I was being genuine.

'Need any help buddy?' I asked getting out the car.

'Got it!' He exclaimed as the bright pink thing squeezed in with the rest of its look alikes with one last shove.

'What up!' Dez and I said as we did our signature handshake. The car was completely stuffed with luggage, most being Trish's.

I finally found myself looking at the carpool to the airport and it took my mind ages to unfreeze itself from the state of absolute shock.

'What Jimmy's too cheap to rent us a private limo?' I joked, eyeing the six seater Lamborghini. It completely beat my Dad's old Moons Mattress van that he drove around the neighbourhood with. It was known to play it's badly written tune as it drove by, warning people to duck and dive to miss having to have a lecture on the delicacies of mattresses, people being mainly me.

Trish looked at me. 'No,' she said shaking her head. 'This is just the car for our bags.' She then pointed towards the stretch hummer driving into the entrance of the mall.

'Trish you are the best manager ever!' I grinned pulling her into a hug.

"A Lamborghini and a limo? I think I'm starting to like this trip already and we haven't even left Miami yet." Said Ally with a grin.

'I was honestly kidding about the private limo but thank you!' I screamed to the sky before bending over and kissing the floor.

'Eww foot gum.' I cringed, spitting onto the floor and rubbing my hand on my tongue to get rid of the taste.

'Foot gum!' Dez exclaimed, putting his hand to the floor and scraping a piece off and sticking it into his mouth.

'That is disgusting.' Trish said, Ally and I both nodded in agreement feeling our early breakfast slowing coming back up as we watched Dez continue to chew and lick the olden piece of gum off the floor.

'C'mon let's go or you'll miss our flight.' The driver said waving us in.

I went to sit by Ally. No matter how upset Dallas and her made me I was going to make her crack and talk to me. She was still my best friend and partner. The last thing I wanted on this trip was to work with someone who couldn't even stand to look at me.

She huffed crossing her arms and laying them on her chest, staring forward. She was cute when she was mad. I'd always noticed that, even from the first time we met when she'd told me off for banging the drums in the shop with corndogs.

Shaking my head I decided to focus on my mission; getting Ally-gator to crack. 'Challenge accepted!'

'What?' Ally asked looking at me weirdly.

'Nothing.' I gushed. I really needed to stop thinking aloud.

'To the airport!' Dez yelled

'Guys! Wait up!' Trish yelled from the other end of the terminal. 'Do you know how hard it is to travel in these shoes?' She said once she caught up, pointing at her newest pair of heels.

Ally rolled her eyes while standing next to me. 'Then don't wear them while traveling,' She advised with a small smile and I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement.

It was honestly killing me how long Ally had been ignoring me for. Usually the little brunette would last minutes before completely forgetting what she was meant to be doing but this time, this time was different and I couldn't help but be a little surprised by this.

I had a plan though and with a little scheming on Trish's side and help from Dez I was sure it was all going to fall through. It took some bribing, definitely on Trish's part to help but with a little help from the latest pay check Jimmy had given me I was able to make a nice cash donation towards the cause, one Trish happily accepted.

We had a few hours to kill in the airport, which mostly consisted of the typical Dez- Trish warfare and Ally pointedly ignoring me.

'Ally!' I kept trying but her face remained stuck in her book, turned away from me.

It had been getting kind of ridiculous with the way she was ignoring my complete existence. I even walked into someone on more then one occasion and Ally didn't even bother to warn me.

I couldn't really blame her though. What I did was completely selfish and for what reason was still completely unknown. I couldn't help but feel a little green as I overheard her conversation with Trish as I walked back from the Dairy Queen station in the middle of the airport.

'-really like him Trish.' She girnned.

'Guuuuurl sounds like you got it bad.'

'I know.' Ally giggled and then casually starting chewing on a piece of her hair. 'But how do I tell him?' She asked.

'First, you need to be sure that you love him, Ally before you rush into anything.' Love? She loved him?

'Argh!' I groaned as my chest began to ache.

'Austin?' Trish asked walking over to me to take the food. 'Are you okay?' I couldn't help but be slightly hurt as I noticed Ally had gone back to her book, not even bothering to recognise I might be in some kind of pain.

'Think I have indigestion or something.' I answered Trish as she continued to watch me.

'It'll pass.' She reassured me before scrunching up her nose.

'Where's freckles?' She asked.

'Ugh!' I groaned. 'I must of left him at macca's.' And knowing Dez he probably had no idea where he was or even registered the fact that he was on his own.

'I better go get him.' I muttered dully making my way back to the food court. It wasn't hard to find him. He was the only one wearing bright yellow clown shoes and bright pink polyester pants.

'Austin!' He screamed running over to me. 'I lost Mr. Squirrel!' He screamed frantically.

'I'm sure we'll find-' I stopped. 'Wait,' I slammed my hand to my forehead. 'Please don't tell me you brought your squirrel with us?' I pleaded even though I already knew the answer. It was Dez.

He nodded. 'I wasn't gonna leave him!' With the drama going on with Ally at the time I couldn't bring myself to have any sympathy for his illegal pet squirrel.

'How the heck did you manage to get him past customs?' I asked in disbelief.

'Ohhhhh.' Dez nodded his head. 'That's what they must have been taking out of my bag.'

I shook my head grabbing his arm.

'C'mon Trish and Ally are waiting for us.' I said pulling him back over to where the girls were. Trish was in her natural pose of her hands being placed on her hips and glaring at whatever walked past her and Ally was frantically left scribbling in her songbook.

'Passengers, flight AA110 is boarding to Los Angeles. Please make your way over to the departure gate.' The speaker announced.

'Ooh that's us!' Trish piped up and then looked down at her shoes. 'Ugly blisters or shoeless?' She asked herself. 'Shoeless it is.' She said, taking them off and piling them into her bag.

'I'm not even going to ask.' Said Ally matter-of-factly making her way over to the gate, everyone else following her trail. I couldn't help but let my eyes travels a bit lower then usual. She was wearing a dress that barely sat three centimetres away from her hips, a completely un-Ally outfit. It was remarkable how much she had changed within a year and I wasn't blind to see how attractive she had recently become. Dallas was certainly a lucky guy.

I couldn't feel a matter of overprotectiveness as I noticed other guys eyes were travelling down to just as low as I had been looking before.

_Hypocrite!_ I cursed myself. Not many people could blame me though. I was nearly seventeen who had a best friend with quite a few curves in the right places.

_It's Allly, though!_ I warned myself shaking my head out of the inappropriate thoughts consuming my teenage brain. _It's your stupid teenage hormones!_

'Um Ally?' I asked her as she started to walk towards the plane. Her face remained straight and she continued to look forward, purposely ignoring me completely. _Ouch! _'What are you wearing?'

Ally blushed although she still continued to pretend she hadn't heard.

'Ally seriously, why are you dressed like that?' I asked eyeing her.

Silence….

'I dared her to!' Trish called, running to catch up with us.

'Huh?'

'I dared her to.' Trish answered shrugging her shoulders. 'Speaking of which,' she started pulling out a twenty-dollar bill. 'Here ya go.' She handed the money to Ally.

'Guess we're going shopping when we get to L.A.' Trish winked as Ally pushed the note into the back of her purse.

'Girls.' I muttered which caught the attention of Ally who gave me a pointed glare.

'Boys.' She retorted and I couldn't help but smirk as I noticed she finally acknowledged me.

'So not completely ignoring me are you Als.' I grinned at her.

She let out a huff, while stuffing her bag in the overhead locker. Turning back to me she placed a hand on her hips, pursing her lips slightly.

Trish quickly grabbed me to the side. 'I've tried talking to her Austin. You just need to get her to talk now.'

'So your okay with sitting with Dez?' I saw her face turn slightly pale.

'That wasn't part of the plan!' She argued.

'Trish that was the only part of the plan.' I explained. 'Unless you want to give me the money back.' I grinned mischievously.

'Fine, fine, fine.' She agreed with a huff screwing up her nose.

'Have fun!' I called to her as she took her spot next to Dez in the line.

Once we were inside the plane I spotted Ally talking to Trish at the far back.

'Your sitting with Dez?' I heard Ally ask in shock.

'Just hear Austin out Ally.' Trish replied giving me a pointed look before walking over to her seat.

'Ally-' I started but she held up her hand. Her head was barely sitting below my chin as we crammed into each other in the small confinement.

She flushed realising her position but continued to stand her ground, scrunching up her face to look like she wasn't going to give in.

I surprised her by pulling her into a hug, mostly to pull her away so more people could get through to there seats but I couldn't help but be slightly glad for the position as her arms reached up to wrap around my neck.

'You know I can't stay mad at you.' She whispered into my air, causing me to shiver. She smiled slightly and I did the same back, the smile reaching my eyes as I realised everything was back to being okay between us. It had honestly been killing me to not be able to talk to her.

'Ally!' Trish laughed. 'You couldn't have lasted a little longer?' She grinned. 'Still that's 23 hours of ignoring him. That's a record.' as she trudged along and grudgingly took her seat next to Dez on the opposite side.

'I call the window seat, freckles!' She yelled causing Dez to jump up and switch seats with her as fast as he could.

Ally shrugged, pulling me to sit next to her.

'I think we've both suffered enough.' She smiled.

'I'm so sorry, Ally.' I apologized again.

'I know Austin,' She said meeting my eyes. 'You're my best friend and my partner. I can't stay mad at you.'

'But I was a total douche.' I argued.

'I agree.' She said and I couldn't help but flinch. 'But like I said you're my best friend.' That wasn't an excuse but I wasn't going to push my luck. Ally had forgiven me. That was all I needed.

'I can't do this without you.' I smiled grabbing her hand.

'You'll always have me Austin.' She giggled. 'You can't get rid of me that easy.'

'Friends?' I asked.

'Best friends.' She smiled.

'And partners.' I finished causing her to give me a quick hug before pulling away to read her book.

I grinned to myself. Ally had forgiven me! Everything was back to the way things were supposed to be, but I couldn't help but notice the nagging feeling telling me everything wasn't completely right. As I looked at Ally, her face planted in a large book in a very typical Ally manner I suspected that I might know what my gut was trying to tell me. But that's ridiculous, right….?

**Oooh….Can u guys guess what Austin's gut was telling him? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Can we get to 30 reviews? Need to get to 30 reviews for next update! That's only 11 reviews guys and I know I have at least 20 followers. So please with a pretty red cherry can you let me know what you think ****! Your opinions matter! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4 wahooo! Thank you for the continual support **** So this is mostly a filler chapter wth cute Auslly fluff. I have exams next week guys :( so I won't probably be updating next weekend.**

**Shoutout: Austinandallyxox: Thank you so much. I'm glad u enjoyed it :)**

**Ausllyxox:Thanks! I hope this was soon enough for you.**

**QueenC1: Ur so awesome! Thanks for continually supporting my story**

**Austinandallyyy23: Ur a great supporter so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally :'(**

**PS: Please can you review guys. I was only two reviews off of getting to my goal of 30 so please review and let me know what you think. I've put a lot of work into this. Thanks to all you supporters xox**

**ALLY'S POV:**

'Oh my gosh!' I screamed, we were on our way to the hotel and I just couldn't believe that we were in L.A! The exact place where music was pretty much created. It had always been a dream to walk across the same ground as thousands of other celebs and with the knowledge that people knew who I was too. I was in a complete daze that Austin had to wrap his arm around my waist to restrain me from jumping up and down in my seat.

'Calm down Ally.' Austin chuckled.

'How are you not excited?' I asked him in disbelief.

'I am.' He said putting his hands up in surrender. 'Trust me. But I think you're going a bit over the top.' He laughed. 'Even for Ally.' He added.

'But…but it's L.A! Thee L.A with Hollywood, the pretty much creation of music. The big movie stars and singers. The huge celebrities and famous beaches. This is absolutely incredible and I just know- I can feel that this is going to be completely huge for us Austin, can't you?'

Austin just chuckled more whilst sliding his sunglasses on and watching out of the window. I couldn't help but slowly turn and let my eyes just watch him. Was there anything that wasn't perfect about him? It was like there wasn't an ounce of imperfection on his beautiful face. Why didn't I see this when I looked at Dallas?

_Because you like Austin, duh!_

I was really getting sick of this little voice whispering in my mind. How the heck do you shut yourself up?

'Here we are, sir.' The driver said to Austin opening up the door.

'Woah,' Trish breathed staring completely awestruck at the building. 'We're staying here?'

I take a look for myself and I could feel myself gape at the beautifully crafted modern glass building.

'The Suite Bel Amour? This is one of the best hotels in the country!' I exclaimed. **(AN: Suite bel amour is not an actual hotel in L.A. It is just 'Beautiful love Suite in French and I thought it sounded fancy.)**

'Mr. Starr wishes for you to have the best stay here in L.A.' The driver smiled at me before turning to Austin. 'I'm gathering Mr. Starr put my number into your phone?' Austin nodded. 'Then just call me when you guys need me. Otherwise I'll pick you up for the scheduled meeting tomorrow morning at 11.' He advised before hopping back into the limousine to drive around the back.

'Woah!' Dez exclaimed.

'Austin aren't you impressed?' I asked him turning around to see his head stuck into his phone with his fingers frantically moving.

'Who are you texting?' I asked him.

'Oh no one. Just a list Jimmy.' He said not quite looking my way. 'You know, for business.' He smiled pushing the phone into his pocket. He then turned to look at the building in front of us. 'Woah.'

'I know right!' I agreed watching as Trish and Dez ran into the hotel, continuing their never ending bickering.

'C'mon.' Austin grabbed my hand pulling me along to follow Trish and Dez. I couldn't help but let out a squeal as shocks of electricity buzzed up my arm as his hand connected with mine.

'What?'

'You shocked me!' I giggled lifting our joint hands up.

'Oh sorry.' He apologised.

'Ooh he shocked you, huh. All those dang sparks.' Trish giggled sending me a wink.

'What?' I asked her.

'Nevvvvermind.' She grinned knowingly as all four of us came to a stop at the main reception.

'Hi I'd like to check in under the name of Moon.' He told the receptionist at the check in desk. I could feel myself intake a breath as I gaped at the lobby. The walls were painted a golden colour with diamond chandeliers falling from the ceiling and fresh tulips surrounding the outskirts of athe large room.

'This place is magical.'

'It sure is.' Austin agreed with a small smile before pulling me over to the elevator.

'We're on the top floor?' I shrieked as he poked the top button allowing the doors to close and the elevator to move upwards.

'Yep, Trish and Dez said they are going to check out the pool so they'll meet up with us in a bit.'

'Pool!' I exclaimed throwing my arms around him. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for inviting me!'

'Of course I was going to invite you.' Austin said placing his hand under my chin so I could look up at him. 'I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.' I could feel myself flush. Did he know that he had such an effect over me?

Austin got his phone out again tapping away until the elevator stopped.

The elevator dinged pulling the elevator doors open to a narrow hallway with a lush red carpet.

'Even the hallways are beautiful.' Austin eyed stepping out and pulling me along with him, our hands still clasped.

'Room 2345. This is us.' I announced staring at the numbers that matched the ones written down on the key card.

'Ally they're just numbers.' He chuckled waving his hand in front of my eyes.

'But they're such pretty numbers.' He laughed, pushing the door open.

'Oh my gosh!' I freaked. Inside was a huge three bedroom suite with it's own living room, kitchen and even games room.

'Definitely the best vacation ever.' Austin smiled wondering around to the kitchen and opening the fridge. 'Pancakes!' Of course Starr would stuff the fridge with pancakes.

'This isn't a vacation. ' I told him crossing my arms.

'Ally, ' he smiled. 'We're in a different city. Staying in a hotel. With free food. That's what I call a vacation.'

'Then I obviously need to buy you a dictionary. We're here to work.'

'Well I guess you don't want some pickles then!' He said grinning up at me. I gasped ducking to look in the fridge and there underneath the shelf of fresh pancakes was seven jars of pickles.

'Hmmmm I agree, best vacation ever.' I said, stuffing one into my mouth.

'How do you like pickles so much?' Austin asked.

'How can you like pancakes so much?' I retorted.

'A pancake obsession isn't as weird as a pickle obsession.'

'If you can like a mix of flour and eggs cooked, I can like vinegar soaked cucumbers.'

'Whatever. Pancakes are better!'

'Are not!'

'Are too!'

'Are not!'

'Are too!' He exclaimed taking the pickles off me and placing it on the counter before proceeding to tickle me.

'A…Austin…..Stop!' I screamed as he continued to tickle tackle me. He had the complete unfair advantage with his size.

'I'm not going to stop until you say that pancakes are better then pickles!'

'Never!' I giggled uncontrollably as he lifted the bottom of my top up a bit so he could tickle my tummy.

'Say pancakes are better!' He demanded, laughing at me squirming and shrieking underneath him.

'Pancakes are better!' I screamed.

'Haha I win!' He declared, jumping off of me and reaching out a hand to pull me up off of the floor.

'Whatever.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Dez get your pain in the ass right here!' Trish screamed, waking me up. I'd fallen asleep after our little tickle war.

'Guys!' I groaned looking over at the clock on the living room wall. It was only two o clock in the afternoon but from the way my eyes were urging me to shut them it seemed almost midnight. Was it possible to be jetlagged by crossing interstate?

'Dez!' Trish screamed and I realised there was no way I was getting back to sleep. I got up and looked around the room.

'Where's Austin?' I asked.

'I dunno.' Trish shrugged before turning back around to have another go at Dez. The poor guy was standing in front of Trish completely clueless as to why the small Latina was having a go at him.

I got off the sofa and walked towards Austin's bedroom door.

'Austin?' I asked knocking on it slightly. There wasn't a direct answer but I could just make out him talking to someone from behind the door.

'Yeah, Kira. Yeah, I know.' Kira was Jimmy Starr's daughter and recently started dating Austin. I'd helped get them together in a terrible attempt but I couldn't help but envy her. I liked Austin. I knew that but how much I liked him was still completely uncertain. I was happy for the both of them but I couldn't help but press my ear to the door and listen.

'Kira I'm sorry but if you haven't noticed I'm kind of busy!' He seemed flustered and I was all too curious to know what was going on.

'Whatever Kira. I'll see you when I get back. I've gotta go.' Austin didn't sound happy as he dismissed her. It wasn't until his footsteps got louder as he walked towards the door that I realised what I had done.

'Crap!' I muttered running into the kitchen.

'Oh, your up Ally.' He said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

'Haha yup I'm up. Just got up actually. From the sofa that is. Psssh not from having my ear pressed to your door.'

'Uhh…k?' He raised his eyebrows before walking past me into the fridge. Dammit Ally why are you so bad at this?

'Do you ever stop eating?' I asked as he pulled out his third stack of pancakes and placed them in the microwave.

_Ooooh You heard his conversation with Kira and now you're L-Y-I-N-G!_

Stupid voice!

'I'm a growing teenage boy, Als.' He shrugged.

'Okay . 'I said and before I knew it I couldn't help but blurt. 'I heard your conversation with Kira!'

'Oh.' He said, shrugging. 'I guess we're just going through a rough patch.'

'Well if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here.' I smiled.

'Thanks Als.' He grinned wrapping his arms around me into a tight hug. 'You're amazing.'

'Aww.' I blushed.

'Yeah. I know. I'm a nice guy.'

'You're also completely modest.' I said, rolling my eyes at his cockiness.

'Whatever.' He chuckled pulling away.

'I have to call Jimmy but I won't be long.' He said planting a kiss on my forehead before heading back to his room.

I just sat watching cartoons until he walked back out wearing his red swim trunks.

'Wanna go to the pool?' He asked.

'Sure.' I grinned.

'Ooh we're coming!' Dez yelled running in wearing his bright orange swim trunks and a bright yellow duck inflatable around his waist. Only Dez…

'Just give me a minute to get changed.' I said, grinning at them all.

I walked into my room and instinctively put on a baby blue bikini that Trish had slipped into my suitcase. Something I wouldn't usually be caught deadin.

I spun around from the mirror as I heard a knock at the door.

'Come in!' I yelled to see it was Trish who was grinning up at me.

'Who are you trying to impress?'

'No one!' I denied even though I was all too curious to see what Austin was to say about the small number. I didn't have a huge amount of cleavage but the bikini helped push them up a bit to make the amount more existent.

'You look hot!' Complimented Trish.

'Thanks.' I smiled before reaching over to pull on a small green polka dotted beach dress.

'Let's go!' Squealed Trish pulling me out of our shared room.

'Someone's in a hurry.' I heard Austin say from behind us.

The pool was beautiful. That was for sure. It was a relatively big size with a display off rocks and fake coral decorated around it.

'One, two, three sunbeds.' Trish pointed to the group of sunbeds over to the side.

'Uh, Trish?' Austin questioned. 'There are four of us.' He pointed out.

'Meh, Dez can go find somewhere else to do whatever he does.' She shrugged.

'Fine, come on Rocky. We'll go sit with Mr. Seagull over there.' He huffed, talking to a little rock in the palm of his hand and walking over to a sunbed on the other side of the pool.

I heard a splash and looked over to where Austin had dived into the pool.

'Come in Ally!' He yelled and I nodded making a point to take ages to pull my dress off.

'Someone's checking you out.' Trish giggled, discreetly pointing over to Austin who was busy staring at me.

'Her eye's are not that low, Austin!' Trish taunted to Austin who flushed bright red.

I couldn't help but feel a small flutter form in my chest.

I shook my thoughts away, diving near Austin and swimming over to him.

'Sorry about before.' He apologised nervously, scratching his head.

'For what?' I asked, pretending to be completely naïve to the situation. The last thing I wanted was for Austin to be awkward around me.

'Nevermind.' He dismissed.

I shook my head, watching Dez who was running away from a group of hungry Seagulls.

'Don't eat Harriet!' He screamed, running away with one of his gingerbread men in his hand.

I was suddenly interrupted by a splash of water, completely soaking me, and a hysterical Austin.

'Two can play at that game.' I giggled, splashing him back.

'Puh lease. You remember who won the last war.' He grinned, bringing up the tickle session that had happened only a few hours earlier.

'That was an unfair advantage!' I argued. 'You're not ticklish! And your bigger the me!'

'I still won.' He grinned cockily.

'That's it! War is on!' I yelled before tackling him and splashing him non-stop.

'Okay! Okay! I surrender.' He laughed, sticking his tongue out at me.

'You're so childish.'

'Me?' He asked, mock-hurt. 'I wasn't the one splashing me and tackling me to death.'

'You started it!' I retorted.

'Okay! Okay! You won this one.'

'Ally-1, Austin-1! Game on!' I grinned evilly. Only at the time I had no idea how serious the game could become.

**AN: That was Chapter 4. I'm sorry it was short it was mainly a filler chapter but we are nearing the big drama which is next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please Review. I love hearing your feedback. I know that this is chapter 4 and some of you are wondering when the real story starts but I need to slowly build up to that. Thanks x**


End file.
